


On Top Of The World

by traitorleech



Category: Just Cause (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorleech/pseuds/traitorleech
Summary: Rico loved the feeling of wind in his hair.
Kudos: 3





	On Top Of The World

The wind rustled through his hair and made the fabric of his wingsuit quiver violently. Head first, racing towards the ground, that was what he especially liked about flying. Pure adrenaline and joy. Being slightly out of control, yet still able to pull the ripcord at any moment — as late as humanly possible of course. 

From his position in the sky, high amongst the clouds, he saw Medici rushing past him underneath. Fields full of yellow sunflowers, white sand beaches, meadows brimmed by red poppies, the grey tarmac of streets and cities with their orange rooftops. All went past in the blink of an eye. 

There was nothing else like it. Nothing could simulate the feeling of anxiety and exhilaration pumping equally through his body until every single one of his veins thrummed irrepressible and he wanted to push himself just that little bit further.

If he were to die now, he wouldn’t die in that stupid shoot-out as he had thought for a long time or in a massive explosion or because of Sheldon or at the hands of Di Ravello. No, if he were to die, he’d probably die falling out of the sky, head down first.


End file.
